


Please Don't Go

by Gamergirl_Princess



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl_Princess/pseuds/Gamergirl_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘No! I need to be there! I need to protect you! I need you, Corrin! I can’t let you go alone!’</p>
<p>That wasn’t even the worst part of their argument. The worst part was when Rhajat looked at her dead in the eyes, her face struck with grief and desperation…</p>
<p>‘Please Corrin…. Please don’t go. Stay here with me so I know you will be safe.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Short writing prompt I got from Tumblr, I hope you enjoy~

She could feel the anxiety swelling in her stomach, the fear making its way into her mind. She could feel her hands shaking as she grasped her sword, trying so hard to calm herself. She only had a few moments before she would be leading her army into one final battle, the battle that would finally end this war and bring King Garon down.

She took a deep breath, breathing out slowly to try and calm her nerves. She closed her eyes and did it once more, finally getting her hands to stop shaking and her mind somewhat cleared out. Still, her heart was still weighed down with grief for everyone who had already fallen because of this war, and the thought of how many more will fall before. Even her beloved wife had fallen last battle, enduring a nasty wound that should have killed her, had she not been so stubborn to protect the one she loved most.

‘Rhajat’, the young princess thought, placing a hand over her heart as worry soon took over her again. Just moments before now she had a fight with Rhajat, her wife, in the middle of the medical tents.

‘What do you mean I’m not going with you? You an idiot if you think I would let you go alone!’

‘Rhajat, I’m not alone. I have my brothers and sisters, and our soldiers. Plus, you are hurt, and if you go out into battle again you might not be so lucky to-’

‘And you think that you will make it out alive? This is war, Corrin!’

‘I know it is Rhajat, I’m not some dumb child! I have been leading this army ever since I chose to side with Hoshido, before you even existed in this world!’

‘That doesn’t mean I can’t be there to protect you!’

‘If you come, you won’t live Rhajat! The castle is too dangerous, and you won’t survive with a wound like that!’

‘No! I need to be there! I need to protect you! I need you, Corrin! I can’t let you go without me!’

That wasn’t even the worst part of their argument. The worst part was when Rhajat looked at her dead in the eyes, her face struck with grief and desperation…

‘Please Corrin…. Please don’t go. Stay here with me so I know you will be safe.’

Corrin had never seen Rhajat in such a state before; Rhajat was always hard to read when it came to her emotions, her face was always so stoic and expressionless most of the time. To see her in such a saddened, desperate state. The princess’s heart broke in two when she heard the quiet sob that slipped from Rhajat after she turned and left, saying a quick good-bye before she did. She wanted to go back and give Rhajat a proper good-bye, to reassure her that she would come back, that the two would finally live in a world of peace upon her return and that they could be happy within Hoshido without Garon’s evil spreading onto the world.

But she didn’t. Instead she turned around and left the tent, with only a quick good-bye before she had to come out and prepare herself for her final battle. She turned around like a coward and left her wife in such a horrific state without so much as a hug or a kiss good-bye.

‘Rhajat… I’m so sorry. But I can’t stay here with you. I can’t back down now after fighting so hard to get here. I have to do this, for us, for our future, and the future of Hoshido,’ she thought to herself, a saddened but determined sigh escaping her. She looked up, her hands clenching the hilt of her sword, her other hand clenching as she shook the thoughts of doubt out of her head. She had fought so hard for this, for her family, for her true love. She refused to back down now, even if it meant raising a sword towards the people she once called her family. She was going to win this war, to bring peace to Hoshido, and she was going to come back to Rhajat, and she was going to hold her and promise to never to leave her like this again.

‘Rhajat… I promise I will come back. I will survive, and then our life together can truly start. Please, don’t worry yourself anymore. I will come back. I will, I promise.’  
And without another lingering thought, she marched forward, without so much as a glance behind to the wounded figure hiding among the trees, who silently followed at a close distance.


End file.
